This invention relates generally to an artificial ski surface and, more particularly, to an artificial surface especially adapted for simulated cross-country skiing.
The sport of cross-country skiing is becoming increasingly popular, both in schools and among sports-minded people in general. Consequently there is an increasing demand for an artificial ski surface which is versatile enough to be used for introductory cross-country ski classes, for training by those proficient in the sport during the off-season, and for general sports and leisure purposes.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,547,749, 3,576,698, 3,731,923, 3,570,846, 3,574,107, 3,400,643, 3,291,486, 2,924,455, 3,091,998, most of which show a variety of artificial surfaces adapted for use in downhill skiing.